This invention relates to the use of a universally adjustable, hip mounted holster for pistol type power tools and similarly shaped objects.
This holster easily and securely holds a wide variety of shapes now utilized in the manufacture of drills, portable drills, screwguns, and portable screwguns. Two locations on the holster allow for proper adjustment to pistol type objects through the use of hook and pile material commonly known as "Velcro".
Holsters currently available are shaped to accommodate pistol shaped objects that narrow in size in approach towards the tip or use end. This holster not only accommodates such traditionally shaped pistol type objects, but also accommodates pistol shaped objects which widen in approach towards its tip or use end.
Most currently available holsters are designed to accommodate a particular pistol shaped object or a class of pistol shaped objects of approximately the same size and balance point as it hangs in a pouch on a loop wrapped around a belt. This holster is designed with an extra wide double loop arrangement that allows for the proper balancing of pistol type objects with radically different shapes, weights, and handles; from short and light to long and heavy. Many rechargable power tools contain battery packs within an extended heavy handle.
Two methods of affixing hip holsters to users belts prevail in the current state of art. One method utilizes a single loop, either fixed or with detachable fasteners on one end, through which the users belt passes. The other method employs slots in a piece of sheet material, most often leather, through which a belt passes thereby compressing a portion of the sheet material against the users body.
While both methods keep the holster somewhat stationary along the users belt line, neither method forces the holster to stay in the originally placed position.
The holster herein submitted employs a double loop method. By trapping or leaving free the users pants belt loop between holster loops, the user has an option as to a fixed or mobil location of holster along belt line. This arrangement represents an improvement in ability to affix the holster in a single location as the users pants belt loop would have to giveway before the holster would shift.
Other holsters with adjustable features have utilized the advantages of "Velcro". Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,103, "Velcro" was incorporated to allow for adjustment in both the holster belt loop and weapon hold down strap. Neither of these adjustments have an affect on the size of the holster pocket. My invention allows for two or more adjustments along the vertical length of the holster pocket to accommodate a hitherto unrealized versatility in size and shape of pistol type object to be holstered.
Another holster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,466 is both adjustable and utilizes "Velcro". Its adjustability is limited to increased resistance to undesirable movement of holster safety strap.
Adjustable holster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,089 is adjustable in that it creates a belt width of tension across the center of weight of a variety of pistol type weapons as its tip or muzzel end points generally downward. The holster proposed in this application creates a continuously adjustable pocket. This pocket is approximately an elliptical cone and may be adjusted so that either end of the cone may be larger in circumference.
The design of this holster, combined with the synthetic materials of preferred embodiment allow for the production of an extremely strong, tear resistant, easily cleaned, no-rot, nonabsorbent holster. Additionally, this holster folds flat while not in use for easy storage and efficient use of tool storage space.
The owner of holster herein described may own numerous and varied pistol type power tools and other such objects and holster them all with this one apparatus.